elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
GT Blitz
|image = Image:GTBlitz.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Aliases |Row 1 info = Mizo |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 38 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Elf (Precurian) |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2385 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Jak X: Combat Racing |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = The Blitzmeister |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Song }} is an enormous douche with a secret identity who has his own television show. Like superman, but blond. And a bad guy. Canon Information Background Publically, GT Blitz is an attention-hungry television personality and racing official from Kras City. His father was a combat racer with skills on par with Jak and Razer who was killed via car sabotage when GT was much younger. Privately, Blitz usually goes by his secondary persona, a crime lord named Mizo who has sworn to completely rule the sport of combat racing as a result of his father's neglect in favor of the races. He's damaged. Not really crazy at all, just kinda screwed up. His public skills include being able to smooth-talk his way around just about anything and anybody, and debate his way past those few the talking doesn't work on. More privately, under his secondary identity, Mizo is skilled with the use of knives, a master racer, and and explosives specialist. He's also slept with Razer at least twice and topped both times, which has to count as some sort of skill. Personality Like most people from Kras, GT Blitz is a total attention whore--but unlike most, he gets paid for it, which makes him an arrogant douche ontop of being brain-numbingly annoying. He's used to having authority in various forms--whether as a racing commentator, manipulating the public into going "ooh" and "aah" at all the right places, as the city's racing commissioner, wherein he had the authority to call out anyone he wanted for even the most minor technicality, or as the crime lord Mizo, who does whatever he wants whenever he wants and has an army of criminal racers to make sure no one gets in his way. Basically, he's an extremely dangerous, hyper-obsessed, super-powerful bastard who will tell you to smile for the camera and then have you blown to smithereens with a rocket launcher. And get away with it. (Sucks to be you.) Appearance While in his true identity, GT Blitz is a tall, well-built man moving toward his forties; he has fantastic blond hair that even Daxter envies, and a smile that could probably curdle milk. In his alternate persona, the story is a little different. Turns out that GT's fantastic hair is a wig, used to cover up a massive amount of red-on-black flame tattoos, up his back and over his head, as well as on either wrist. Elegante October 2009 *17: Arrival on the boat. ( Razer | Jak | Praxis | Kleiver | Ashelin | Billy ) *23. Another meeting with Razer that ends up with Blitz giving him a partial hand-job and throwing him out. Douchebag. *24. Giving himself a proper introduction to all boat denizens! He talks with Samuel, Ironhide, Sal, Lily, Haine, Ace, and Kate, makes a bit of iddle chat with Razer and meets Erol. Relationships Canonmates *Razer: Second-in-command, GT tends to switch between wanting to put Razer up on a pedestal for his skills, and punching him in the face for his arrogance. He is extremely useful, however, and has been with Mizo the longest out of anyone in his gang. Definitely a favorite. *Jak: Needs to die in a fire. Or a deadly explosion, considering his habit of leaving other people to suffer through them. *Ashelin Praxis: Decent racer. Ruthless, bit of a bitch. The version on the boat seems fun to manipulate. This will be a passtime of his. *Erol: Razer knows how to pick 'em. *Baron Praxis: Their interests match up. For now. *Kleiver: Worked for him in Kras. Doesn't know yet. Might come in handy, might not. *Brutter: Lurkers. :| *Daxter: Annoying furry thing. Other Characters * Bryn: Been on the boat a while, has good connections. Not the brightest, but enthusiastic. Useful. Helping him with the show is always a plus! He likes her. (Positive) *Mikaela Banes: Hot young thing who also happens to be good with cars? There is no way he wouldn't notice her. (Positive) *Lily: Cute kid. Everyone seems to love her and she's wired into the ship's networks. He's not the best with children, but he'll play nice. (Positive) *Samuel: What the crap is up with this guy. (Neutral) *Ironhide: Personality somewhat akin to a ticking timebomb. He's interesting. (Neutral) *Shockwave: Seems rather intelligent for the average passenger, which is a nice change. (Neutral verging on positive) External Links *GT Blitz Jak Wiki *Mizo Jak Wiki *Roleplay Application *'Cutscenes:' :✖ Initial Introduction :✖ Proper Meeting :✖ Enter Mizo :✖ Let's Screw Up Jak's Relationships! :✖ The "Big" Reveal :✖ EXPLODY TIME Trivia *Once Mizo punched Razer in the accent part of his face so hard that his fabulous funny accent went flying off and exploded. This made everyone very sad. *He would totally be BFFs with Cat Deeley. This is non-disputable okay. Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Jak & Daxter Category:Dropped